


A Match NOT Made In Heaven

by CMi (CmiMiu)



Series: DaeJae [1]
Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Republic Suwoong, Cute Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, GOT7 Jaebum - Freeform, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Boys Republic, Minor GOT7, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmiMiu/pseuds/CMi
Summary: In a world where every God lays out blue prints of their perfect pair of Soulmates that they create, Himchan has been producing A-list quality of lovers for the past three hundred centuries. His One-True-Pairs have always won the best OTP award every year since he was appointed as God. However, a tiny clerical error has everything the God has worked for spiraling downwards, when the engineers at Soulmate Inc. end up mixing one from his pair of soulmates with that of a lower God, Junhong.Now, Himchan’s perfect record rides on the unlikely love story of two rivals and their equally rivalling Gods.





	A Match NOT Made In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the use of asterisks (*) in the story.
> 
> Four asterisks (****) indicates change of location.  
> One asterisk (*) indicates change in time but the same location until the next Four asterisks (****)

 

**A Match NOT Made In Heaven**

_In a world where every God lays out blue prints of their perfect pair of Soulmates that they create, Himchan has been producing A-list quality of lovers for the past three hundred centuries. His One-True-Pairs have always won the best OTP award every year since he was appointed as God. However, a tiny clerical error has everything the God has worked for spiraling downwards, when the engineers at Soulmate Inc. end up mixing one from his pair of soulmates with that of a lower God, Junhong._

_Now, Himchan’s perfect record rides on the unlikely love story of two rivals and their equally rivalling Gods._

“Bang!” Himchan screeches at the top his lungs as he kicks through the Heavenly office building of Godly Enterprise. His shrill voice, looming in the empty board room in an echoing reverb. Puffs of clouds break away from the door that he just broke through, but he’s too heated to stop and command the angels to fix it. “Bang!” He repeats as he continues his frustrated trek towards the work room of his best friend.

As soon as he breaks through the solid gold doors of Yongguk’s office, the slightly elder God rolls his eyes before mutedly creating six tiny angels out of thin air. He smiles up at Himchan with a raised eye as he watches the angels fly towards the broken door, ready to fix it. “I’m guessing something bad happened,” he muses, not looking at all perturbed by the other God’s disposition.

Himchan, puffing out an angry sigh, which turns into thunder and is thrown into the thunder banks in Heavens repository for future Earth calamities, falls heavily into the angel-feathers chair in front of Yongguk. He crosses his arms across his chest and lets his brow frown for once, as he declares rather too loud, “I hate this fucking company!” Choosing for a dramatic effect, he lets the silence drench them before speaking – yelling – again. His voice jumping a pitch higher with every breath. Ears turning red in anger. “I just got a call from Heaven's Soulmate Headquarters that there was some clerical error with the Soulmate blueprints I submitted twenty years ago! I swear, they had one job, and THEY JUST HAD TO MESS IT UP!”

Of course, Yongguk looks completely unaffected by the news. Because this isn’t the first time their company has messed up the blueprints they’ve submitted. Honestly, he lost track after that seventh time where his own submitted Soulmates had turned out into a cat and dog instead of the ‘Human’ species he was initially appointed to make. He’s used to it now. But he can see why Himchan is so worked up. After all, the God works really hard for his one-true-pair.

“What did they do this time?” He asks, more bored than interested. But Himchan is his best friend so he has to suck it up and act like he’s interested. “Did they mess up with their ages? Is one of them forty five and the other a two year old? Or are they siblings this time?” Yongguk has honestly lost count of how many times his created Soulmates turned out to be pedophilic perverts or ended up in sad, tragic incest.

“Urgh! I don’t know!” his friend wails, pulling at his silver locks. A few break loose and he waves them out of his hand miserably, letting them fall on the floor, watching them melt the iron tiles and fall down somewhere into the clouds down below. He’s aware that he’s just caused a hail storm somewhere on Earth but he’s too devastated to care, for now. Looking up, Himchan whispers while jutting his lips out in an unintentional pout. “I worked really hard on them. The hair, the cities they were born in. Their first meeting. First kiss. Everything.”

A heavy silence settles between them as Yongguk reaches over the table to hold his friend's hand. “I’m sure it’s not a big issue.” He’s painfully aware that his consolation isn’t helping but something tells Yongguk that Himchan appreciates his effort. It could be the small smile Himchan forces on his lips. “Maybe they just messed up the cities? It’ll be fine.” His voice has turned soft. Like the cloud chair he is seated on.

A worried look crosses Himchan’s face, however. “I think it’s something huge this time, Bang” he confesses, eyes looking detached. As if he’s already lost hope for this particular pair. “The Soulmate engineer himself called me to tell me something is wrong.”

Yongguk doesn’t say it, but Himchan knows in the way the elder God goes mute, that he might just be right.

*

Junhong watches with startled eyes as Himchan slams the Head Soulmate engineer into a nearby desk of demon horns and Yongguk tries to stop the God from tearing the lower celestial into a heap of heavenly dust. More than scared, the younger God is fascinated by the raw strength the God of Beauty possesses. He’d have never thought that, with a face like that, Himchan would be able to pack such a brutal punch.

“You fucking did what!?” Himchan sneers into the weakly celestial’s face. The other whimpering while pushing up his glasses. He shakes the poor being violently as he growls. “Are you fucking serious, you waste of an immortal!?”

Just as he is about to strangle the engineer, Yongguk steps in screaming, “Himchan!” As if shoved out of his reveries, Himchan lets go of the collars of the worker, and stumbles back as Yongguk, catches the engineer before his knees give way. “Are you alright?” His question directed towards the engineer earns him a simple, shaky nod and the elder God nods back, settling him into a simple arm chair.

“How could they fucking DO this!?” Himchan wails falling down, tearing the metallic floorboards of the Heavenly office.

“It wasn’t intentional!” Yongguk growls back. Clearly he is angry at his friend for nearly strangling another immortal. “It was a mistake, Himchan! Get that through your head, will you!?”

“They fucking killed one of my OTP and then decided to ‘fix it’” he adds finger quotes while scoffing in dry sarcasm, “by pairing him off with someone from another God’s OTP!”

It’s obvious with the way Yongguk goes numb at those words that Himchan is right in his fury. “It’s still no reason for you to act this way, Himchan.” He voices of sternly, creating some Cygnus tonic into a diamond bowl and giving it to the shivering immortal, hoping it that it’ll help calm his nerves. He waits a beat or two before speaking again, this time his attention directed towards Junhong who is still standing in the corner near the doorway. “Are you alright there?”

“Y- Yes.” Is all the taller God manages before turning dumb again.

A while passes between the four celestial beings. With Yongguk patting the Soulmate engineer’s hand in a soothing pattern and the engineer heaving silently as he downs the tonic. Himchan sitting crouched on the wooden desk, his head clutched between his hands in despair. Junhong shifting his eyes from Yongguk to Himchan and back.

It is Yongguk who chooses to break the silence, “what about your OTP?” He eyes Junhong while producing another bowlful of the same liquid and handing it to engineer. When bewilderment crosses Junhong’s face, the elder God kindly elaborates. “I mean… are they…” he spares a glance at Himchan’s scrunched shoulder before choosing his words carefully. “Are they… broken too?”

Junhong watches the way Himchan stiffens at the words, and he bites his lips as he shakes his head. “M- My OTP failed in their first year. Their” his eyes swerve towards Himchan for a fraction of a scared second before he goes back to Yongguk’s safe gaze. “Their Soulbond broke.”

“So they’re not Soulmates anymore?” Yongguk raises his eyes. Smiling when the engineer beside him seems to have calmed down enough to be able to quietly deny any more bowls of the tonic. Junhong nods his head with a hint of shame and a protective feeling fills the elder God’s insides at that. “You can go now,” He tells the engineer, patting him on the back.

The scared engineer watches Himchan for any signs of resistance and when he sees the God not willing to react, he scrams out of the room in a hurry. Leaving the room with three Gods.

Himchan pushes himself off the desk and with hunched shoulders walks towards the door. “I need a drink.” He declares as he makes his way towards Junhong, who moves away to make way for the elder God to exit.

“Himchan.” Yongguk places a hand on his friend’s shoulder, making him stop midstep. He then rests his arms over the God’s broad shoulders and juts his head towards Junhong. “You can always work him, you know.”

The other God jerks his eyes towards Junhong making the elder God shy away at the glare sent his way. “He’s a lower God, Yongguk.” Himchan sneers. “And his OTP was a fail. How can you even suggest that?”

Anger bubbles inside Junhong at the disgust in the elder’s words. “I maybe a lower God,” he starts, letting his anger rein his mouth for once. “And my OTP may have failed their test of survival but I worked just as hard you did on them.” In an afterthought, he adds, “S- Sir.”

“Then, why, pray tell, did they fail?” Himchan demands crossing his arms across his chest. An air of challenge surrounding his presence; one which Yongguk is aware is as annoying as a teenager on earth with an attitude.

Junhong looks away, insecurity shining in his actions. “I- I don’t…” He bites his lips before reining his emotions in. “I don’t know, Sir.” Scarily aware that his words sound lame, Junhong adds in a small voice, nonetheless, “I tried my hardest for them.”

Something must’ve stirred in Himchan’s heart at the beaten, puppy dog expression on the younger God’s face. He watches the younger squirm under his gaze before turning to a smirking Yongguk and groans as he nods.  “I’m going to Circinus Galaxy for a drink, so don’t wait up.” He screeches as he exits, “just tell him where to meet me!”

With that Himchan exits the office room, leaving a very confused Junhong behind with a very nonchalant Yongguk.

****

Youngjae scorns as the boy enters through the threshold of the huge lecture room. He crumples the note cards lying next to his fist as soon as Daehyun takes a seat at the corner of the room, near the window. “That asshole is here again.”

His friend, looks away from his phone for a jiffy before turning back. Already used to Youngjae's utter dislike of the boy, Jaebum yawns. “Deal with it. He's here every day and he'll be here until the semester ends.”

Letting out an unprecedented growl, Youngjae slams his head into desk in front of him and whines, “I hate him so much, Jaebum!” Pushing his friend's phone annoyed, he continues, “I hate his existence!”

Jaebum whistles lowly before looking up from his device. He places it back and watches Youngjae for any trace of humor but the boy is very serious about his dislike for the Busan boy. “When are you going to outgrow this childish hatred for the poor guy, Youngjae?” Jaebum wonders out loud, sighing tiredly. “It’s about time you get over this ‘rivalry’, as you put it.” His tone holding annoyance.

“NEVER!” Youngjae whisper-screams, seemingly not caring for the several heads that turn towards the pair of him and his friend with raised eyes. When Jaebum slams his face with his palms to keep him quiet, Youngjae shakes him off dramatically before standing up with a jerk. He speedily plucks his stationary under his arms and turns to his friend with venom in his eyes. “He’s my arch nemesis since that day and it’s going to stay that way, JAEBUM!”

With that the boy steamily exits the lecture room, having effectively created a scene; ignoring his friend’s cry of, “you’re gonna bunk the first lab of the semester!?”

Off in the corner of the room, Daehyun is pleasantly unaware of the ruckus in the classroom, with his headphones stuck to his head. He’s too busy venting out his own anger for the boy to his friend over Kakao Talk.

 _“That bitch is here again! I saw his face the first thing I entered! It couldn’t get worse than this!”_ he types while changing the current song he's listening to. _“I’m definitely failing today’s lab!_

He doesn’t have to wait too long for a reply to come, _“Youngjae is a nice guy, Dae. Maybe you two just need to sit down and talk? Who knows? You two might make a good pair.”_

Daehyun scoffs rather loudly as he types, _“I will run around the college in boxers the day that happens, Suwoong.”_

 _“You just jinxed yourself, idiot.”_ Comes the speedy response. _“I’m gonna keep my camera ready JUST to record this now.”_

Daehyun simply snorts before muting his phone when the Professor walks in. A cautionary look at the bench in the second shows him that Youngjae has left. Something tells him he’ll ace the lab now. Because Youngjae isn’t there.

*

They are standing at the opposite corners of the room of the Dean’s office. Daehyun is wincing in the right with his head hung low and his lip burst. There are ketchup stains on his pristine white shirt and his hair looks like it's been shampooed in mustard. Youngjae, standing in the left corner of the room, is in a comparatively better state - if you can call it that. His cheeks are bruised but he isn’t bleeding, and there are just a few pieces of lettuce and broccoli stuck to his strands.

Mr. Geum stares down at the two boys with a look of pure amusement masked behind a mask of hatred. “I’m guessing it was a misunderstanding again, but do enlighten me why you two look like you were rolling around in a pit of hamburgers?”

Youngjae is the first to speak as he points a menacing finger towards the boy to his right. “He bumped into me on purpose and made me spill coke all over my assignments! It wasn’t a mistake, Sir.” The seriousness in his tone makes Daehyun snort in disbelief and makes the Dean raise his eyes.

“Are you sure, Mr. Yoo?” The man asks tiredly. “It could’ve been an accident, you know?”

Before Youngjae can confirm his theory, Daehyun cuts through his words and yells back, facing the boy. “He’s lying, Sir!” Daehyun turns to the elder in the room and edges closer to his desk, slamming his dirty-ketchup hands over the solid mahogany. “Youngjae’s friend tripped me while I was walking back from the vending machines, just so he could create a scene! He’s THE REAL SNAKE, HERE.”

“Mr. Jung” the elder man winces, moving away slightly. The smell of mustard, stinging in his eyes. “Please don’t shout.” When Daehyun clamps his mouth shut, the man continues, looking at both Youngjae and Daehyun in turns. “Who was the one who threw the food first?”

“Him!” Both yell back in spite.

The elder rolls his eyes, used to this drama of theirs and pulls out his napkin to clean the ketchup that Daehyun smeared over his desk table. “Look boys.” The man starts, and both the boy’s know what he’s going to say. Having learnt the man’s response to their fights since day one. “This has been going one since the day you two transferred to this university. It’s been three years now!” He watches the boys flinch at the accusing tone. “I have no idea why you two hate each other so much, but PLEASE!” Mr. Geum, pleads them, closing his eyes and bring up his hands in prayer at the two. “PLEASE! Just keep it in for another year!” He sighs heavily, as if he is physically exhausted by their hatred for each other and leans back in his chair, massaging his temples. “Just ignore each other until graduation and then you two may kill each other with chainsaws if you like.”

An awkward silence drapes them as they let the Dean’s words sink in. And once again, Youngjae is the one who speaks first. “I’ll promise to ignore him, Sir. But I won’t be responsible for my actions if he instigates me first.”

“Why would I even WANT to instigate you, you bobble head!” Daehyun shoots back at him.

“Alright then!” Mr. Geum yells out before the scene turns into a fight again. “I have your word?” He waits for Youngjae to nod in acceptance and then eyes Daehyun.

“Fine. I won’t bother with him, if he doesn’t bother me.” Daehyun grumbles back in slight vexation.

With a grateful smile, the man allows them to leave, making sure to give them their third property damage letter of the month.

****

“This is a disaster,” Himchan declares, banging his head on the table made of troll nails he’s seated on. Junhong blinks his eyes repeatedly and bites his lips, slumping down in the chair beside the elder God. They are currently at the Soulmate Observatory, monitoring their pair of Soulmates and the devastation is running high in the Heavenly Earthtorium.

“I mean…” Junhong starts with a dispassionate shrug. “Not every pair is the same, right?” He chuckles dryly, before letting the frown he is fighting off take over his expressions.

“They are Soul Enemies” Himchan looks away from the Cloud Monitor and bites out angrily, “they fucking hate each other! How? How in the fucking world do you expect to make them fall in love!?”

“There have been Soulmates that were enemies before they fell in love.” Junhong reminds the God. But, his voice doesn’t hold any real argument.

The elder God then huffs and points at the blueprints lying near the diamond goblets of Holy Water from Saturn and glares at Junhong. “Have you SEEN the blueprints!? They are incompatible in every sense of the word, Junhong!”

“I’m sure we can make this work somehow.” Junhong tries to appease the God. “Jimin’s Soulmates were rivals too, but they are so happy now!”

Dryly, Himchan responds to the optimism in the God’s voice with his own pessimistic reply, “They weren’t Soul Enemies, Junhong.” He rubs his face and lets out an angry sigh, which turns into thunder and is sent to the calamity repository. “Those fucking assholes just HAD to pair two Soul Enemies off with each other!”

Junhong picks up his goblet and takes a swig of the liquid, looking tired already. “We have to try, though, right?” He huffs tiredly, his sighing turning into rain cloud unlike Himchan’s. “At least the engineers gave us their original blueprints. We’ll just have to look for a common ground between the two.”

“Have you not been LISTENING TO ME!?” Himchan yells frustrated by the hopeful nature of the younger God. “THEY ARE FUCKING SOULENEMIES! THEY WERE NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE SOULMATES, YOU DIMWIT! THEY WERE DESTINED TO HATE EACH OTHER FOR ALL ETERNITY, NOT FALL IN LOVE!” His voice reaches an unexplainable decibel by the time he stop.

The younger God winces at the sheer volume he’s spoken to, and clenches his fist uncharacteristically. “Then screw this shit and just let them live without love for the rest of their FUCKING LIVES!”

A chill passes through the Earthtorium as Himchan stares shell-shocked at Junhong’s sudden outburst. Gulping down a nerve, he moves away discreetly in his seat before responding back in a leveled voice. “You don’t have to be so snappy.”

Disbelief mars Junhong’s features and he places his hands on his hips, glaring at the elder. “You actually have the gall to tell me that!?” He cuts Himchan off midspeech and exclaims, waving his arms around maniacally. “You are the one who keeps stressing over the fact that they are Soul Enemies! You are the one who keeps stating how they just can’t fall in love with each other! YOU WERE THE ONE SHOUTING LESS THAN TEN SECONDS AGO!”

By the time Junhong stops yelling he is heaving and Himchan is backed into the table looking like he was just thrown into the red storm of Jupiter. “What I was trying to say,” he starts in a placating tone. His hands out in front of him in a protective gesture. “Is that, this will take longer than I expected.” He waits a few seconds for Junhong’s breathing to return back to normal before starting again. Picking up his own Human’s blueprints, he prattles off. “Daehyun likes the calm and sweet types. But from what we just saw, Youngjae is anything but calm and sweet. You saw the way your Human threw the mustard into his face!”

Looking as if Himchan personally offended him, Junhong glowers at the elder challengingly. “Did you miss the way Daehyun manhandled him into the salad bar!? Do you want me to rewind it for you to see?” His hand already on the dragon-bone used to control the display. “You are not going to push the blame on my Human when your own acts like a wild boar set into the woods.”

“Please!” Himchan scoffs, “He had it coming! He wouldn’t even listen to Daehyun’s apology. Youngjae just decided on his own that Daehyun spilt his drink on his assignments on purpose!” He blows his hair off his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest in true Himchan manner, and wonders out loud with disgust. “How could you create such an impulsive Human? How could he just throw his drink on my Human’s face, without giving him a chance to speak?”

“Your Human isn’t a king down there!” Junhong exasperatedly exclaims pointing at the monitor that showed Earth. “He’s a student who got into college just like mine did, so stop trying to insinuate that Daehyun’s above Youngjae!”

“What I am saying is that all their hatred for each other is based on some misunderstanding.” Himchan declares in a much more subdued manner than previously. He slumps into the angel-feather chair and massages his forehead distressingly. “We’ll need to get them to work together somehow. Something to rid them of this false impression they have about each other.”

“Before we push them into anything,” Junhong begins, glaring pointedly at the elder God, “we’ll need to fix this prejudice we have against each other’s Humans.” When Himchan’s features turn guilty, Junhong lets his frown fall. “They are OUR Humans now. I don’t want to keep fighting you about who is right or who’s the better Human. Because you creating Daehyun and I, being a lower God, creating Youngjae doesn’t change the fact that down on Earth, they are equals.”

The elder, silenced by the hurt in the younger God’s voice, simply nods and hands him Daehyun’s blueprints, taking Youngjae’s for himself. “Let’s study them for tonight. Tomorrow we can go down and see what we can do.” He exits with that and Junhong is left staring at Daehyun’s file.

****

Youngjae is sitting in the library, going through his textbook when Daehyun enters the crowded room. He’s got his laptop tucked under his arms and the charger in one hand. A sense of urgency in his features shows that he’s clearly in a desperate need of a bathroom. Or a charging port, in his case. He eyes all the tables in the corners near the charging port only to find them all occupied; save for one.

Daehyun curses under his breath and is literally a hair’s width close from turning away, but one look at the battery symbol on his laptop showing one percent has him racing to the table beside the far window. Without any warning, Daehyun slides into the seat opposite Youngjae and proceeds to plug in his dying laptop to the charging port on the table lamp.

A little too late, Youngjae looks up from the textbook in front of him. He’s got his headphones plugged into his ears. And usually he’s pretty aloof about what’s happening around him when he’s invested in something, but Daehyun’s cologne hits his senses like a whirlpool and he looks up. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?” He squawks. Too loud for the librarian’s or the occupying students, who collectively ‘Shush’ him like they show in movies and dramas. Bowing in apology to everyone, Youngjae lowers his headphone’s volume and whispers his next words so only Daehyun would hear. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing here?!”

Daehyun, scowling, gestures at his laptop and bites out in an equally angry whisper. “My laptop was dying and unfortunately everywhere else was full!”

“You promised you wouldn’t bother me!”

“I’m not gonna bother you! I’ll be working on my assigment!”

Youngjae rolls his eyes at Daehyun’s words and snidely points out, “your entire existence is bothering me!”

The other boy smirks with nonchalance, turning to his laptop. “Deal with it then, because your existence is just as bothersome.”

****

“Any progress with Daehyun and Youngjae?” Jongup, Himchan’s brother, asks as he enters the Soulmate Observatory. He eyes the pair of humans in the Earthtorium, staring daggers into each other’s head at regular intervals, then regards the two Gods looking at the monitor with barely hidden despondency. When Junhong looks up, his cheeks reddening at the entry of the shirt-less God, Jongup smirks, walking over to the pair. He leans over Junhong’s shoulders to look down at the monitor. Breathing down Junhong’s neck, “they look far from being in love, you know.”

Himchan gives his brother a black look when he sees the blush on Junhong’s face at the entrance of his brother and shoves a curtain over the God’s body. “Please avoid strutting around naked, Jongup.” He takes a swig of his drink and jerks his head towards the Earthtorium. “They haven’t tried to kill each other for the past hour, so I think that’s an improvement.”

“Sure it is.” Jongup taunts his brother, blowing hot air in Junhong’s ears before moving away. He delightfully takes pleasure in the way the younger God shivers at his actions. “Honestly, though. You’re not gonna get anywhere, by sitting around in Heaven, watching them hate each other. Have you even tried to look into their hearts?” He watches the two Gods shuffle around uneasily and raises an eye as he continues. “I think you should start by examining if their hearts have the roots for love for each other or not. You said they were Soul Enemies?” He refers towards Junhong, who blushes and nods. “That means there’s a possibility that they don’t have Love Roots for each other. In which case you’ll have to plant the Seeds of Love, first.”

Having said what he’d wanted, Jongup shoots a wink at Junhong and leaves the room. As the God exits the Earthtorium, Junhong dreamily, wonders out loud to no one in particular, “He’s so smart. I swear he’s so perfect.” Much to the chagrin of Himchan’s temper.

****

If you'd told Himchan that he'd be creeping into a Human’s bedroom in the wee hours of night, he'd have scoffed and called you crazy. That was before his company decided to wreak havoc in his perfectly well built Godly Existence. Now, however, as he climbs in through the open dorm window, he is eerily aware of how much this scene, of a God climbing into a Human’s room through an open window, resembles all the cliche Earth movies about the celestial beings. He groans internally before stepping over the window sill.

“This is embarrassing!” He howls dramatically, dusting off imaginary germs from his body. Junhong follows behind in a much more genial manner. “It's like we've been lowered to Cupid's status!” He declares to Junhong and the sleeping, unsuspecting human. “I can't believe we have to come to Earth” disgust colors his features, “to do our job.”

“Don't make that face.” Junhong calmly chides the elder, walking over to the sleeping form of Daehyun. He reaches out to moves a few locks from the Human’s face before turning back to his partner in crime. “You're talking as if you stepped in a Snorklof’s turd instead of Earth.”

“It's pretty much the same.”

Rolling his eyes the younger God turns back to the still sleeping Human and pulls out a device from his dragonscales jacket. “I don't know how to read the Love Scope, so you'll have to take the readings.” He reminds the elder God and starts hooking up the device to Daehyun’s left ventricle. Just above the heart.

Himchan, moving at a snail's pace, goes closer to the pair. “It's pretty simple, really.” He bends down and takes the glasses from Junhong’s hand, plugging them on and watching Daehyun’s chest go up and down in systolic rhythms. The device on Daehyun’s chest appears to be glowing when he puts the glasses on and he explains to Junhong, who's got his own pair of glasses on. “See that little firefly in the center” He points at a tiny glowing knob in the of the circular device and continues when Junhong nods. “The longer it takes for it to die the stronger the chances of falling in love.”

“But how do we check Daehyun’s love factor for Youngjae?” Junhong questions without missing a beat. Eyes scrunched and looking perplexed.

“Easy.” Himchan proclaims and clicks on a tiny button in the right hand side of the device. A display pops open showing a myriad of different faces and it takes a few seconds but Himchan soon zooms in on one. Youngjae's. Turning to Junhong, he explains. “These are all people Daehyun has met in his lifetime till date. All you need to do is choose the person you want to see his love factor for, and,” he turns back to the device and presses the little firefly container, “press the firefly unit.”

A second passes. Where the firefly glows still before it goes off like a flame in a typhoon. The two Gods leaning over the sleeping form stand numb watching the now dead firefly sitting in the center of the device. After moments of prolonged silence, Junhong speaks. “I don't get it.”

Speechless,  Himchan moves away and turns to Junhong will enlarged eyes. A look of utter betrayal crossing his features. “It didn't even glow for a second.” His voice wavers as a sigh escapes his lips.

Junhong knows what this means. He's not that much of a novice. He's aware that this signifies the fact that Daehyun’s heart has no room for Youngjae. That there's no way he'll fall for the human Junhong had spent eons into making. That he'd carved out himself. Something breaks in his heart at the knowledge that a mere Human has rejected his creation. But, he doesn't let his feelings on, instead chooses to nudge Himchan for the next step. “We'll just have to plant the seeds then.”

Jerking back to reality, Himchan shakes his head comically and pulls out a small leather satchel from his jeans pocket. Carefully opening it, he then plucks out a miniscule seed from within its confounds and places it on the tip of the Human’s lips. Like reflex, Daehyun licks it in and the seed glows pink as it enters his mouth.

The two Gods look at each other with a sense of accomplishment and soon fly out of the same window they entered through. For once, unsure whether the Love will bloom or not. Seeing as Daehyun’s heart is filled with thorns.

Their next destination is Youngjae's dorm room.

****

When Youngjae wakes up the next morning, his mouth tastes funny. He can't really pinpoint the flavour, but it's something sweet and eerily similar to the feeling of crushing on someone. He shrugs the thought as he makes his way to the bathroom, though.

It's a Sunday and where most people eagerly await the end of the week, Youngjae despises the day almost as much as he despises Daehyun. He works in as coffee shop, you see. And Sundays are probably the most hectic days of the week. Especially if they fall on February 13th.

As he pulls on his work jacket, the weird feeling that someone is watching him scratches his brains but he ignores it in favor of running towards the coffee shop that is as fifteen minutes walk from his apartment.

Junhong follows behind, hidden from sight by his Grace, admiring his own work of creation.

*

“This Earth drink is amazing!” Himchan howls, sipping on his fourth glass of Iced Americano. “We should definitely take this back to Heaven with us.”

Junhong scowls at the elder and nudges his attention towards Daehyun who is standing in line to order, staring into his cellphone. “Pay attention, will you?” He whines. “Daehyun is the next in line after those two and we need to make sure he orders at Youngjae's station!”

They are hidden from plain sight so Himchan smacks the younger God loudly on the back of his head and exclaims. “I know, you Garsnotkl! I was just appreciating good food! It's called multitasking!”

“If only you weren't a Higher God” the younger grumbles under his breath, earning another smack from the elder.

They turn their attention back to the order station when Youngjae calls out next and Junhong rises to his feet. He leaves his Grace behind as he races to the order station beside Youngjae, casting a spell on the other customers so they don't make a ruckus at his sudden entry - because he's allowed to manipulate all humans other than their own. And just as he'd hoped for, Daehyun has to go over to Youngjae's till.

“What can I -” Youngjae trails of mid-sentence, his features turning dark, as he takes in Daehyun’s presence in front of him. The other boy still unaware of who he's standing in front of because his eyes are glued to the LCD screen of his phone. “What do you want?” Youngjae chooses to sneer at the boy.

Looking up from his phone, the smile that had been blooming on Daehyun’s lips, falls off and he scowls. “Iced Latte. Small. Two shots of hazelnut. Triple the whipped cream. With a boba straw.”

Picking up small cup, Youngjae starts writing Daehyun’s name and order on the side, “not that I need it, but shouldn't you be saying ‘please’ after ordering?” He smirks at the boy before turning around to place the cup in the coffee station. “From what I heard, you're supposedly ‘polite’.” He then types out the order on the monitor and presses confirm. “It's  $4.99.”

“You actually socialise with people who talk good about me?” the other asks with sarcasm foiling his tone. “I'd have thought you only hung out with people who smack talk about me. And came up with ideas about how to kill me.” Daehyun pulls out a credit card and places it into Youngjae's hand, grinning as he reminds the boy to “make sure you don't charge me more than you should.”

“You’re not worth wasting my time coming up with homicide ideas.” Youngjae drones out. “Unlike you, I have an actual life that doesn't revolve around your crusty ass.”

Soon the drink is made and Youngjae scornfully gives it to Daehyun. No thankyous are exchanged and there is no trace of please in the conversation. And it's by far civil.

By the time Daehyun rushes out of the cafe, Junhong is close to tears because nothing seems to be working out (even the Seeds of Love seemed to have failed them), and Himchan is pretty okay, because “at least we have Iced Americano!”

*

“I'll need everyone to get into pairs for this month’s lab assignment.” The physics professor explains while class is ending. Talking to the boy in the front seat, she passes on a bowl of paper chips as she leaves the lecture hall, “Everyone please choose a paper chit from the bowl - those with the same number are partners - and then write your names down on the list on my desk. Hobum, please bring it to my office.” As an afterthought, the woman adds, “While exiting, make sure to check the bulletin board outside to see what assignments each pair has to work on.”

A collective groan of despise rises in the lecture hall as the Professor leaves and the angle bowl of fate is passed around. Of course Himchan and Junhong are gleefully staring at the scene, giggling behind their hands (venti coffee cup, in Himchan’s case). They might not be allowed to change Daehyun and Youngjae's fate directly but they can influence it by changing the fate of everyone else in the classroom.

Lucky number 7. They choose the number 7 as the number of love for their OTP and carefully watch the bowl with undivided attention to make sure everyone avoids the number. It's a good thing Youngjae and Daehyun are sitting in the end seats at the opposite end of the lecture hall, since the number of choices decrease by the time it gets to them.

When the bowl reaches Youngjae there are just 2 folded paper squares sitting in the very bottom of the now nearly empty container. He picks up the chit, and Junhong claps his hand like a seal when he opens to see the number 7. And then he passes the bowl to Daehyun. And this time, both the God's literally jump in the air, hugging each other.

Lucky number 7.

*

“I can't work with him, Mrs. Son.” Daehyun deadpans. His eyes screaming desperation. And his voice high.

Youngjae, who is standing behind him, rolls his eyes and edges closer to the pair. “I hate to agree with him - trust me it literally gives me an acid burn - but I have to admit, he's right.” The expression on his face almost too genuine.

Mrs. Son adjust her glasses and smirks almost evilly as she enunciates every word carefully. “If you can't work together then I rather you fail.” When Youngjae's expression changes and he seems like he's going to protest, she holds up her finger and shakes it threateningly, as she continues, “you can report this to the Dean, if you like. But trust me when I say this, he can't turn over my order. Teamwork is essential in college, especially in my course. And if you two refuse to work together and follow instructions, then I reserve the rights to hold you back from graduating this course.”

Standing behind her Himchan throws petals of blessings on the woman for being the sharp-tongued woman she is. He points at her and exclaims with pride, “now that's sass and sexy combined perfectly to produce bitch!”

Junhong rolls his eyes but smirks nonetheless. His cheeks dipping into tiny crescents. “We needed someone like her, to be honest.”

The elder nods. Grinning at the desperate looking pair in front of him. Sipping on another cup of coffee. Iced Latte this time. “They're gonna fall in love in less than a week!”

“Don't jinx yourself, please.”

*

“Where do you want to work on this thing?” Daehyun asks Youngjae while they are walking out of their professor's room.

The younger, looking still perturbed, scowls at the boy's words. “I hate this!” He yells to no one and a few students turn to stare but Youngjae seems immune to this.

And honestly, Daehyun would be lying if he said that the scene didn't look amusing. Youngjae's lips aren't the fullest on earth, and truthfully, Daehyun has seen better lips in kindergarten. But, something about the way the boy juts his lower lip out a little more than the upper, makes his heart bounce in laughter.

And really, Youngjae has heard many people laugh over the years. He's seen smiles that could easily replace any God's. But something about the way Daehyun’s eyes turn into slits and his nose crinkles, make Youngjae want to smile back.

A moment freezes itself between their gazes. Their heated gazes that seem stuck on each other. The God’s behind them cast a haze around them. Himchan makes the world turn the slightest of pinks. Junhong puts the stars into the eyes of the two boys. It’s all almost negligible but not really either.

Something stutters in Daehyun’s heart.

Something flutters in Youngjae's.

And the moment breaks.

The lunch bell rings and the two look away with a jerk.

*

They are walking to the physics lab to get their pass key from the Professor's aide when Himchan decides that the only way to make “DaeJae happen!” (his words, not mine) would be to almost kill one of them.

So, while Daehyun and Youngjae are climbing up the stairs; staying as far away from each other as possible; Himchan throws a book bag in Daehyun’s way, making him push Youngjae while he's turning up the aisle.

And many things happen at the same time just then. Junhong screams bloody murder and launches himself towards his Human. Youngjae loses his footing and almost levitates in air for a few seconds. Himchan braces Junhong away from the falling Human to make sure there's no one else to save him.

And Daehyun gasps hollow, before grabbing Youngjae's waist.

And everything comes to a  standstill. The two humans, Scarily aware that their bodies are touching;  horrifyingly privy to their fact that their chests are brushing against each others almost sinfully, painfully acknowledge the fact that this is probably the closest they've been since they met twelve years ago.

Their faces are inches away. Youngjae can smell, almost taste, the minty mouthwash that Daehyun had used in the morning. Daehyun can hear the stutters in Youngjae's breathing. How every third breath he takes in comes out with a wheeze.

The moment passes soon though. More seamlessly than the previous. An embarrassed, “y- you a- almost killed me.” Comes out as a wheeze from Youngjae's lips as he pushes Daehyun away. Which is met with Daehyun speechlessly nodding and picking up their bags and moving up the staircase.

Himchan doesn't miss the way Daehyun silently carries both their bags without asking for Youngjae's permission. As if apologising for the incident.

Youngjae doesn't miss it either.

****

“Stop sulking, will you!?” Himchan whines while kicking Junhong’s legs annoyingly. “They were both blushing, didn't you see? It was worth it!”

At that Junhong turns to the elder with a growl. “Worth it!?” He howls in a demon's voice - ironically so. The younger God stalks over to the other and pulls his collars menacingly. For once, Himchan looks like he's at the younger one's mercy. “You think Youngjae almost dying is worth that stupid trick you pulled!?” He jabs his index finger into the elder's chest and chokes a sob away. “Just because he isn't your Human, doesn't mean you can just DO this! You wouldn't have risked Daehyun’s life like this!”

“It's not like that!” Himchan hotly refutes. But it’s cut short by Junhong pretty soon.

“If it's not like that, then how come Youngjae was the one that tripped and almost cracked his head open!?” Junhong heaves and wipes away tears as he glares at Himchan. His sobs giving way to nasty hiccups. Soon, however, his sobs turn into to whimpers and he crouches down into the cloud they're sitting atop. Murmuring to anyone who would listen. “He's the first Human I made, Himchan. You have no idea how much I put into making him. You have n- no-” His hiccups make it awfully difficult to understand the stammer he's adopted but Himchan understands nonetheless. “You have no idea…”

And maybe Junhong’s cries travelled all the way from the first cloud upto the seventh, because when Himchan, his face guilty, bends to comfort the boy, a hand grabs him. He turns to the coupled look of disappointment lining Yongguk and Jongup’s lips and the guilt intensifies into regret.

Himchan stands back watching Jongup crouch down and help Junhong up and away to Heaven's break room, where he'll rest in the sirens womb until he feels better again.

****

“How's your leg?” an embarrassed, Daehyun asks him when they are made to sit next to each other during their physics lab.

Youngjae looks up from his graph and stutters before nodding his head. “B- better.” Sensing the awkward air settle between them he jokes “though you almost turned yesterday into my funeral day” Daehyun winces guiltily and Youngjae just knows that's not the right thing to say but he's just not used to this!

This awkwardness between them. This hot air collapsing them under its weight. This feeling of freefalling when Daehyun looks at him through his lashes.This hammering in his heart that seems to have no end ever since Daehyun saved him from falling. Like suspended on a bungee jumping platform but never moving.

And of course, Daehyun hates it too. How he couldn't sleep last night because he kept thinking back to when Youngjae limped as they parted ways. How Youngjae's cheeks turned a dusky pink, matching his own, when he clutched his waist. How sitting next to Youngjae makes him want to talk to the other boy.

“You suck at making jokes.” Daehyun grumbles, pulling the graphing paper closer. He doesn't ask as he gently takes the pencil from Youngjae's hands but both gasp at the contact.

“You suck in general.”

The conversation stills after that as neither make eye contact. Their Gods sitting at the opposite ends of the lecture hall.

Both pouting, looking devastated. They miss the way their Humans peek at each other, trying to map out the curves of each other's faces along with the graph for electrical circuits.

*

“You listen to Epik High?” Youngjae asks incredulous when Daehyun pops in his earphones and ‘Say Yes’ blurs through the earbuds.

Raising his eyebrows, Daehyun grins, forgetting for a while that he's looking at Youngjae, his rival; his enemy. “Yeah! You too!?” He yells back, excited.

He's loud and he's aware that people hate that about him. Because being vocal is one thing but being unnecessarily loud is plain annoying. And somewhere in the back of his mind, Daehyun is wincing internally at the judging look Youngjae is sure to send his way. Somehow, it hurts to admit that he doesn't want Youngjae to react like the others do. Like he expects him to be different.

And like God watching over them, Youngjae grins back. Just as bright as Daehyun always sees him. He doesn't flinch away at the sound. Or pull a grim face. Or call him out for being too noisy.

Youngjae smiles and nods his head, speaking in the same decibel as him. “I love them! I already booked the tickets for their concert in Seoul next month!”

And Youngjae is loud too. He's really loud. Maybe even louder than Daehyun? And Daehyun likes that. He likes that when they are together, he’s not the center of attention. Because Youngjae takes the spotlight when they’re together. He likes this, because it's feels like forever since he's met someone who's on the same frequency as him.

But, like a bubble popping at the gentle touch of a butterfly's wings, the illusion gives away. The silence that shrouds the lecture hall, rings loud in their ears and they lose their smiles.

Turning around, staring back into the gaping eyes of the students, Daehyun and Youngjae once again raise the walls against each other. Pulling away to create as much distance as the seat will allow.

For once, neither Himchan nor Junhong move to mend that.

****

“I'm sorry.” Himchan mutters under the Neptunian sky. A few fairies dancing under the Neos’ light.

Junhong looks away from the splendid work of the God's and the satellite and smiles gently. “It's okay.” He pushes his hand up in the air. Five fingers parted in what the Earthians call a ‘Hi-Five’. And when Himchan slaps his hand against his own, he giggles like a DemiGod. “We're a team, right?”

It's too late when Himchan replies, because Junhong is fast asleep. He ruffles the God's hair and gently whispers, “we’re a team.”

****

The two are leaning over the library table. Trying discreetly to stay as far aware as possible. Because every time Youngjae is too close, Daehyun can smell the boy's citrus musk body wash in achingly vivid detail. And every centimeter closer to Daehyun makes his voice sound all the more fluid to Youngjae.

Uncomfortable and awkward seems to be the theme running between the two as they try to maintain a civil conversation. The fact that Himchan is sitting beside them with a Cheshire smile spraying them a bottle of pheromones, does little to help the thick air between. Not to mention Junhong and his insistent harp that plays as ambience that the humans can't hear but can sure as hell feel in their bones.

“I can't stay here!” Daehyun chokes out after exactly fifteen minutes of staring at Youngjae's lips that, for some bizarre reason, look like rose petals. He seems out of breath, though he's done nothing but sit and stare at pages and Youngjae respectively.

“W- what the hell!” Youngjae feigns wonder at Daehyun’s apparent inability to sit beside him. Nonchalantly, he waves his arms about and wonders out loud, “what’s wrong with you.”

The elder of the two boys stumbles on his own words as he tries to come up with the reason why doesn’t he want to sit in a quiet library with Youngjae when no one is around. Clearly there is more to this situation than Daehyun being uncomfortable with the younger boy.

“I do- don’t like the ambience here.” Daehyun mutters picking up his laptop and the cardboard pieces they are working on. He turns away without waiting for a reply and rushes out the library. “Let’s go somewhere else!”

Youngjae sighs in relief, organising his own stationary to follow the boy. He hates to admit it but something about being alone with Daehyun felt a little too good to be, well, good. Like the feeling on standing near the coastline, minutes away from being drenched in the waves. Something tells him Daehyun felt it too.

Himchan and Junhong are the only ones left in the library, trailing behind the humans. The elder coos at the younger God to not take Daehyun’s opinion about the ambience to heart. “Don't worry. It's not your fault. I think I just went a little overboard with the pheromones.”

*

It’s been three days since the lab assignment was given. Three days since Daehyun and Youngjae have been working together. Three days and there have been zero calamities to hit the college grounds. The cafeteria is spotless as it ever is. The library has all of its books intact. The teachers haven’t tried to jump off the roof because “Daehyun and Youngjae are fighting again!” (Mrs. Shin was one such occurrence). Even the online college message boards are devoid of devious murder tactics.

Therefore, as per law, everyone’s eyes are on the “DaeJae Couple” - as they are known in the online private board. It is not a hidden secret that many people on campus ship it. Heck! Even students from other universities and even some professors are riding this ship. Because as cliche as it may sound, they live in a small town and basically everyone they know, knows about their animosity for each other.

So, it’s a given that students are stalking them.

Of course neither Youngjae nor Daehyun are aware that they are the hottest gossip topic of the Campus News Board, because a) they aren’t subscribed to the Campus News Board and b) they are too preoccupied in their lab assignment. (*coughs* Each Other *coughs again for dramatic effect*)

It’s a Wednesday and Youngjae is standing alone at the coffee counter because there’s barely any customers and his colleague is manning the till. He’s busy cleaning the cups when an order cup is set in front of him. As is his habit he checks for a name on the side of the cup but there’s no name written. He frowns but starts making the order nonetheless, because when the shop is empty they don’t really need identifiers.

He’s in the middle of reading the order when he realizes he knows who’s order this is. _Iced Latte. Small. Two shots of hazelnut. Triple the whipped cream. With a boba straw._

Himchan and Junhong are watching him. When they see him hesitate, realization color his features, they grin at each other. Junhong, then snaps his fingers, and like a tidal wave, customers come steaming in.

Before he can even get to his bearings three more cups are thrust towards him. All without names. Youngjae curses the day he decided to train the newbie because he has taken to not writing names at all. He pushes the boy away and takes over the order station, politely announcing a little delay. Before throwing away the messy cups and bringing out new ones.

From the corner of his eyes, Youngjae can make out Daehyun sitting near the window with his earphones plugged in. He just knows Daehyun hasn’t heard but he grits his teeth and chooses to ignore his order for the time being.

It takes almost an hour but the crowd soon subsides. Youngjae huffs tiredly and bites his lips tentatively staring at the figure near the window, too engrossed in his textbook to know that more than an hour has passed since he gave his order. Biting his nails this time, Youngjae walks over to the order station. He picks up a new small cup and huffs back in annoyance.

 _It doesn't matter_ Youngjae tells himself as he reaches for the black felt pen. _It's just a unique order. That's why you remember it. It doesn't mean anything._

The order made, Youngjae stares at it for a while. As if it's more than just coffee. And maybe it is. He gulps and takes off his apron, walking around the order station to the window where the boy sits.

He taps the table to grab his attention and at Daehyun’s owl eyes, Youngjae loses all the confidence he had. Placing the coffee beside the textbook, the boy doesn't even wait for Daehyun to take his earphones off before running back into the break room.

Daehyun, when he sees the cup, can't help but smile. Because there's an angry face emoji drawn on the side beside his name and order.

Himchan smiles at the pair. At Youngjae biting his lips because he's not trying to become friends. He just wants to remain good acquaintances. At Daehyun who makes sure to savor every drop of the coffee before tucking the ‘disposable’ cup into his backpack with an unbridled sense of satisfaction.

It's on his way back that Daehyun realizes he never paid for the coffee. And that Youngjae never asked.

Himchan and Junhong end up raiding every bar in the Andromeda Galaxy in celebration.

*

Daehyun pushes a five dollar bill across the table on their next meeting together. They are working on the circuits in the mechanical arm that is a part of their assignment. Youngjae raises his eye at the money but pushes it back, reaching out for a screwdriver instead.

Once again, Daehyun pushes it toward him, insisting, “I think I forgot to pay last time. Take it.”

Youngjae purses his lips but pushes the money away again, sassily responding. “You owe the cafe, not me.” From behind his lashes, he dares to say, “just pay them back them next time you come.”

And usually Daehyun isn't a Grammar Nazi, but Youngjae clearly said _the next time you come_ and not _the next time you go_. He'll take what his feeble heart gives him.

Of course, the rose that blooms on Youngjae's cheeks is red as the one on Daehyun’s. And the two boys are smiling bashfully, oblivious to the stares they're adorning.

If only they could see how the Gods that created them are dancing the rumba with their feet in their hands. Then again, they can't even see their dozens of cameras aimed at them as they continue staring at each other in stolen glimpses.

 _Yep! It hurts to say this, but Youngjae's smile is pretty._ Daehyun tells himself, when their boy looks up and smiles at him.

*

They spent too long in the labs and now it's late. Himchan and Junhong watch with eager eyes how Daehyun and Youngjae are staring at the rain outside in despair. The younger boy rubs his leather jacket fondly as he whines in a small voice, “I can't get this wet! This is limited edition for God's sake!”

And Himchan really wants to help the boy out but this is the matter of Love. Junhong too, watches eagle-eyed, how Daehyun eyes his own leather boots with a forlorn look. “Maybe it’ll go down after a couple of hours?” Daehyun wonders, watching the thunder break through the clouds.

Youngjae shakes his head beside him, looking down at his cellphone gauntly. “Nope.” He groans. “We’re gonna be stuck here till 4 in the morning unless we decide to race in the rain. Look!” He turns to Daehyun and shoves his phone under his phone. “The rain won’t go down until 4!”

“This sucks.” Daehyun groans and slides down the glass window.  His goosebumps coming alive when Youngjae slides down beside him.

A few minutes buzz by and once again the uncomfortable awkwardness they'd felt in the library all those days ago, rears its head back with vengeance. Except this time, it’s not the Gods’ doing. Himchan hasn’t opened another bottle of pheromones ever since and Junhong has given up on providing background music until further notice.

In fact, the God’s are simply watching them this time. The way Daehyun shifts cautiously next to Youngjae. The way Youngjae gulps at Daehyun’s fragrance that bombards his senses. How Daehyun tries to move closer but then never does because he’s scared of how he feels. How Youngjae’s eyes flutter every time Daehyun so much as moves.

Himchan resists the need to push Daehyun towards Youngjae to make it seem like an innocent accident. Junhong bites his lips to keep himself from turning the lights off. The tension in the rooms reaches it peak. The Gods can feel their forehead’s weep in perspiration from the hot air that runs between the two boys. The air so thick, a butter knife could cut it.

“I- I need to go.” Youngjae mutters, too weak in his heart. He’s reached his limits. And gets to his feet. He ignores the look of hurt that seems to cross Daehyun’s features and quickly packs up his schoolbag. “See ya.”

He’s at the threshold of the lab room, when Daehyun's voice travels towards him. A chill that he can’t place, runs down his spine. “Let me drop you. I have a scooter.” Before he can even consider rejecting the offer, Daehyun is on his feet and out in the corridor.

The Gods snicker almost tiredly and make to follow.

****

Himchan and Junhong walk into the Soulmate Observatory, fighting slumber lingering in the pools of their eyes as they switch on the Earthtorium. Junhong takes the couch made from a mermaid’s blood, and slides down to lie on his side, watching the monitor come to life.

Daehyun and Youngjae are standing under the canopy of the school’s building, watching the rain tentatively. The two celestials watch Youngjae take of his jacket and turn to Daehyun pointing at his feet. “Take off your boots.” When Daehyun raises his eyes Youngjae rolls his own, “those are leather, right? They’ll get ruined in the rain.”

“My bag is full” Daehyun lamely counters back, bending down to take off his shoes as instructed. “I haven’t any space left.”

Youngjae bites away a smiles and looks away. “I have space in mine,” is all he says. His voice reflecting the blush in his cheeks.

“O- okay.”

A sleepy smile adorns Junhong’s face at the adorable pair on screen. There's apparent budding love floating in the raindrops around. And it feels devious to watch their love bloom the way it is. A yawn escapes his lips and he gets to his feet, walking out as he calls back to Himchan.

“I'm going to bed, Himchan.” Junhong drones while stepping out. And a sense of pride fills the elder.

Because Junhong doesn't think twice before leaving Youngjae under his watch.

Himchan smiles as he watches Junhong walk into the main room, cuddling next to Jongup’s sleeping form. He shakes his head and turns to the pair on Earth.

“Hold on tight, okay?” Daehyun reminds Youngjae before letting go of the clutch. The scooter, as mediocre as it is, rings to life and they're on their way. “W- where do you want me to drop you off?”

The smirk in Youngjae's voice can be felt in their way he speaks, when he responds with, “just drop me off at some bar near your place?”

Two things make Daehyun jerk in his seat. One, Youngjae doesn't seem too keen on going back home. And the other, Youngjae in fact wants to go to a bar near Daehyun’s house. “Bar? Near… my place?”

Youngjae chuckles warmly, throwing his body over Daehyun's back. “Relax. I just don't feel like going home right now.” He smacks the boy's shoulder playfully and holds on tighter. “You'll need to go to your place soon and your shoes can't get wet. If you drop me at my place, you'll have to take your shoes with you. Leaving me at a bar near your place would be the best.”

He's trying to help him. Daehyun is frighteningly clued in to the fact that Youngjae is being considerate enough to not make Daehyun take a longer route. And that just melts the elder boy. “We have a lab tomorrow,” Daehyun lamely prompts the boy. “Just saying, alcohol won't be your best friend on a school night.”

Youngjae, smothered by the concern in Daehyun’s words, smiles and lets himself let go of his bearings in the pouring rain. He places his face into the bend of Daehyun's shoulder. “I just don't wanna go back home right now. It's too lonely back at the dorm.”

The elder boy gulps at the sinful pressure of a cheekbone pressed into his shoulder bone. All his nerve endings burn at the contact. Like all the synapses in his body have condensed themselves into that one joint of his arm. “Don't you have any friends to crash with?”

“I'm scared.”

The way Daehyun's knuckles turn white makes Youngjae giggle uncharacteristically. He rubs his nose tiredly into Daehyun's shirt. Himchan smiles when he realizes that had it been three weeks ago, Youngjae wouldn't ever dream of rubbing his face into Daehyun's shirt. Let alone Daehyun let.

“D- Do they bully you?” Anger is evidently prominent in Daehyun's tone, coupled other confusion because, as far as he knows, Youngjae's friends are sweethearts.

Once again Youngjae titters in the backseat, making the autumn rain feel like snow trickling behind Daehyun's back. “No, I'm…” The younger sighs as if he's hiding some immense secret. “I'm scared of…”

Hesitation. Daehyun feel in the way Youngjae taps his index fingers against his abdomen. The way his breaths comes out in erratic puffs. “It's fine.” The elder concedes. “You don't need to tell me.”

“You're right.” Comes Youngjae's voice. He sounds far away, as if watching from behind a painting. “I don't need to tell you.”

They part ways at Daehyun's dorm. Despite everything urging him, Daehyun resists the need to pull.Youngjae inside behind him. To sit him in the couch and wrap him in an comforter. To give him a warm cup of cocoa.

To kiss him Goodbye.

Youngjae walks back home in the rain. His jacket, dripping wet.

Himchan frowns at the two idiots but switches off the Earthtorium nonetheless.

****

It's when they are lying under an orange tree that Himchan decides to make the wind blow. Daehyun and Youngjae have been working on the robot for quite a while now, having changed their venue from their library to their quad. It's an unusually dreary day but the two don't pay heed to that. Instead, they're thinking.

After getting caught in the rain like that, something new has settled over their previous ‘acquaintance’ description. Like a film of foam on freshly made espresso. Now, Youngjae greets him when they see each other even outside of class. Now, Daehyun has his phone number saved under Jae in his cell phone.

A particularly strong wind, courtesy Himchan, hits the branches of the yet-to-fruit orange tree and a few of the orange blossoms break away, getting drifted by the wind before they can even touch the ground.

“That's all you've got?” Junhong smirks challengingly. Himchan grins back knowingly at him and Junhong blows at the tree. A gust of cool window thrashes into the branches and almost all the orange blossoms break loose from the branches. Falling down elegantly over the pair of two.

They watch Daehyun turn his head towards Youngjae, only to find him looking back with a smile to rival the sun. And maybe it's the atmosphere create. The atmosphere God created.

Because Youngjae looks ethereal. The sweater he's wearing clings to his body but leaves out sweaterpaws. His cheeks are almost as red at the heart of the blossoms that are falling on him. The younger boy's hair, that ruffle arduously in the wind, look like the fuzz on a teddy bear, that Daehyun is dying to run his hands through. Youngjae smiles at him like he means it and nothing can be more fatal than that.

And Junhong can't help but let a golden tear trickle down his face, which he collects into the leather satchel that contains the Seeds of Love to be used on future soulmates. And when Youngjae watches Daehyun looking at him, everything seems like it's suspended in midair.

Because Daehyun looks like a blessing. Sweaterpaws that peak from underneath a baseball jacket that pools around him. His lips, luscious as they are, are lifted into a full smile. Shining bright as the full moon. Youngjae can't even begin to describe how much he wants to touch them; feel them pressed against his fingertips. And Daehyun smiles at him like he means it and nothing can be more fatal than that.

Youngjae looks away first, as if burnt by the mere spark of the fire that burns between them. He picks up a fallen petal and smiles serenely at it. Whispering. “Orange blossoms are aphrodisiac.”

“Is that an under the table way of saying you're sexually attracted to me?” Daehyun snickers, sticking his tongue out.

With faux disgust, Youngjae throws the petal at Daehyun and sticks out his own tongue at the boy. This earns him a guffawing laugh from the elder, and Youngjae can't help but accompany him. And the boys break into the most glorious of laughters. Unaware that many a students are giving them the paparazzi look.

Soon, however their laughter fades out into silence. But Daehyun doesn't let it ring any louder than it should. “Do you remember when we started hating each other?”

It's abrupt. The inquiry. Youngjae feels like Daehyun just held out a gun at him and asked him to give him his credit card or something. They go quiet at the question.

And usually, Daehyun just lets it go. The lack of an answer does little to dampen Daehyun's spirits. But this time, he doesn't plan on backing down. And Youngjae knows this. He continues to stare questioningly at him.

Relenting himself to the elder boy’s adamant nature, Youngjae leans back on the balls of his hand. Looking up at the still falling orange blossoms. “I don't, actually.” There's still some flowers clinging to the mother branches, but mostly the tree looks like it was hit with a wave of early autumn.

Himchan sits down beside Youngjae, Junhong beside Daehyun. The two Gods watch their creations with bated breath because something is rising in the air around the two. Himchan turns down the background noise around the two, dimming the voices of the students that are secretly trying to click pictures of the pair of boys under the tree. Junhong is biting his knuckles. Hand in a fist, shoved into his mouth. He turns the world around them into the slightest shade of pink. Almost invisible but the effect, powerful

It looks like the scene out of a manga, when Daehyun beams at the boy, shaking his head a ‘no’. “I don't either.” He chuckles and adds, “it's weird.”

“The fact that we don't remember why we hate each other?” Youngjae chuckles but there's a hint of melancholy in that laugh. His smirk holding more than he wishes to give away. “Or that you're not sexually attractive, period?”

Daehyun looks him straight in the eyes and the other three present hold their breath at the gaze directed towards Youngjae. Heated and unabashed. “The fact that we don't hate each other.”

Youngjae doesn't make to correct the boy, nodding in agreement.

Junhong ends up crying many Seeds of Love at “My babies!”

*

The project has ended but Youngjae still sits beside Daehyun. The project has ended and Daehyun has started bringing Youngjae lollipops. Their friends don't ask, and for that, both the boys are more than grateful.

When Suwoong sees Daehyun smiling at the his cellphone, giggling from time to time, he simply smiles a fatherly smile (despite being the younger one) and waves him a goodbye. He doesn't ask who Daehyun's talking because he knows it's Youngjae. Doesn't mind being ignored for a while because Youngjae just texted him something excruciatingly hilarious and “I have to reply to this. Just a sec, Suwoong.” And he never rubs it in.

When Youngjae chooses to sit beside Daehyun during Physics, Jaebum doesn't frown. Instead he discreetly throws the pair a thumbs up that they never really see, in lieu of watching each other. He never asks for a reason for the seat change because he knows it's because Youngjae has a crush on Daehyun. Never takes offense when Youngjae skips out on their hangouts over the weekends because he has to meet Daehyun. And he likes it when Youngjae is in love.

“Is it Youngjae?” Suwoong asks around the spoonful of rice he’s biting into. When Daehyun looks up clearly not expecting the question - jaw hanging open comically - he sniggers and points his spoon at the device in his friend’s hands. “I know you’re texting him, you idiot. You have the ‘Youngjae Smile’ on your face.”

His lips curl in disgust and Daehyun scowls at the younger. “‘Youngjae Smile’? Seriously? That’s so original!” Sarcasm drips in his tone but is accompanied with apparent bashfulness. “That’s the best you could come up with?”

Suwoong snorts and shoves him in the side before grabbing him in a headlock. When Daehyun pulls away chortling like a five year old, Suwoong grabs his attention with a gentle nudge of the shoulder. Daehyun looks at him and a solemn air settles around them, “don’t forget. You need to run around college in boxers.” He snickers when Daehyun falls back in the bed, bawling from laughter. Making a camera he taunts the elder, “I bought a new camera just for it!”

“You don’t mind?” Daehyun asks after a prolonged silence.

“I didn’t mind it when you hated him, and I don't mind it now that you don’t.”

He turns back to his food and smiles at the back hug Daehyun gives him, hiding his face behind his back.

Youngjae is biting his nails frowning at the two CDs in his hand when Jaebum nudges him. When Youngjae looks at him, Jaebum jerks his head towards the one in his right and says, “Daehyun already has that one.” At Youngjae’s caught in the headlights, confused, owl-eyed expression, Jaebum rolls his eyes and elaborates. “I saw him buying it last week.”

“W- what makes you -”

Jaebum doesn’t let him continue, instead he flicks his friend’s forehead and chides good-heartedly. “When you hated him, I was the first to know. Now that you like him, I have to wait for centuries before you tell me.” He pouts and crosses his arms across his chest, looking away. “That’s insulting.”

“You’re a good friend, Jae” Youngjae, as inexpressive he is, just side-hugs his friend. Hoping to all the Gods in Heaven that his friend can feel his gratitude in that embrace.

He does. “I know, idiot.”

*

It’s not raining. They aren’t sitting under a romantically placed tree. There’s no pheromones being sprayed in the air and they don’t see the world turn pink. It’s not the cafe, it’s their Mechanics lecture hall and it’s been five months since been practically joined at the hips; the student body has now lost all interest in the ‘DaeJae Couple’. Himchan and Junhong are lounging in Heaven, on a break, when it happens.

He is sitting in their physics class, waiting for Youngjae, when Daehyun’s phone rings. Youngjae’s laughter fills the lecture hall and he rushes to mute the device. He can’t even begin to imagine the looks that the students must be sending his way. It’s awfully creepy after all. So the boy has his head bowed, chin touching his chest, avoiding every eye that tries to match his gaze. Trying his hardest to ignore the whispers directed at him.

Then, Youngjae arrives. He races to their seat in the second row. He’d already informed Daehyun that he’d be late but the eyes that greet him as he enters huffing makes him want to curl up in a tiny ball. He realizes too late that their seats are probably the worst in the history because literally everyone can look at them from any point inside the classroom.

“Why’s everyone staring?” Youngjae whispers to Daehyun as he slides into the seat beside the boy.

And maybe it’s Youngjae’s musk perfume. Maybe it’s the embarrassment he’s stewing in because of the cell phone incident just before Youngjae arrived. Maybe it’s Youngjae’s glasses. Maybe it’s the fact that Youngjae has been to his dorm room and he’s been to his more times than they can count. Maybe it’s because it’s been months since he’s known his.

Even Daehyun doesn’t know what drives him to mutter out to the words to Youngjae. Disregarding the twenty plus eyes directed at them. “Because I like you.”

Bewilderment masks his face and raises an eye at his friend. “I like you too. What the big deal?”

Daehyun growls under his breath in uncurbed aggravation. He can see a few cameras and cellphones being pulled out from his peripheral vision but he couldn’t care less anymore. He takes Youngjae’s hand in his with a sense of urgency in the shaking digits and licks his lips nervously before saying out louder for the entire class to listen. “I like you more than just like a friend. I- I- I like, like you, You Youngjae.”

Youngjae watches Daehyun’s head fall into his chest as the elder avoids looking back into his eyes. Like a sponge cake that lost it’s bounce. He beams before leaning closer. His lips right next to Daehyun’s ears, he directs his gaze at every camera that flashes at them - as if daring them to continue recording - and whispers loud enough to be heard in the entire room that is capped in a pin drop silence. “I like, like you too. Jung Daehyun.”

Daehyun looks up startled. His lips trembling, eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Youngjae, once again, gazes at the cameras around them and tips Daehyun’s chin up before leaning down so their lips hover against each other’s. But he doesn’t make to bridge the distance. Just watches Daehyun’s eyes.

“What are you waiting for?” Daehyun mutters breathless. Something in the back of his mind tells him he’s not the only one holding his breath, though. Some of his classmates aren’t even moving in fear of breaking the moment.

Youngjae simpers at the boy and shyly replies, unsure. “Consent?”

At that Daehyun rolls his eyes and pulls the boy down by the nape of his neck.

Their noses touch before their lips do, and the boy’s press a sinfully innocent kiss into each others lips between a crowd of forty or more students.

Had Himchan and Junhong been present, they’d have cheered and thrown papers around. They’d jump up and down clapping their hands like maniacs with tears in their eyes because “FINALLY!” They’d have screamed crazy dancing around the room.

The fact that the rest of their classmates were present, made up for the celebratory dances, and crying and maniac laughters.

It looked like a scene out of a magazine. A royal wedding. The ones getting married are smiling at each other, oblivious to the chaos around them. And the crowd has gone maverick.

****

“I still can’t believe I missed the Big Confess!” Himchan whines as he is walking back from the year-end Heaven’s award show with Yongguk by his side. Junhong is trailing behind the pair. Jongup grinning proudly at the younger God - his hands resting on Junhong’s waist.

The younger God is giggling happily as he carries home the ‘Best OTP Award’ trophy of the year.

****

_Bonus (Flashback)_

_A five year old Youngjae, with bunny teeth and excruciatingly plump cheeks - as if filled with rose jelly - watches from behind the slides how a six year old Daehyun - with eyes that disappear behind his chubby cheeks and a button nose - tries but fails to make a castle in the dry sand from the pit. He clutches his water bottle and bites his nails, contemplating whether he should go and help the boy or not. Shaking all negative thoughts from his mind, the younger boy waddles towards the elder. His milky thighs rubbing against each other, making it harder for him to race._

_“Hey!” he calls out and when Daehyun looks up Youngjae beams as he explains. “I hewlph make casewtle.” His words coming out jumbled due to the lack of two front teeth._

_Daehyun, with his heart beating erratically at the boy’s voice, nods his head and pouts, words a little better. “It won’t stay up.” He points forlornly at the mess he calls a castle, having spent almost an hour into making it. His uniform is crumpled and his fingers dirty, but there’s a constant smile on his face._

_Youngjae blushes before valiantly pouring all the water in his water bottle on top of Daehyun’s ‘masterpiece’ making it collapse onto itself. His brother had told him about this trick. “You can’t make a sand castle without water, Jae” his elder brother had said._

_Of course, Daehyun misunderstands and pushes the boy away and into the sand pit._

_And a rivalry begins, which eventually leads to love._

* * *

Twitter: [@CMiMiU](https://twitter.com/cmimiu) | Tumblr: [CMiMiU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474071/cmimiu.tumblr.com/)| Ko-Fi: [Buy Me A Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cmimiu)   


**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first BAP fanfic persay. But it's the first EXCLUSIVELY BAP one.  
> And my hand slipped and I ended up writing 13000+ words.
> 
> Please Leave Comment and Kudos if ya’ll liked it.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr at cmimiu.tumblr.com or on Twitter at @cmimiu


End file.
